The present invention relates to a camera having a changeover mechanism capable of changing the photographing aperture. The photographing aperture as defined here relates to the size of the opening (inside the camera body) directly in front of the film, that determines the size of the exposed area (and therefore the aspect ratio of the exposed area) of each frame of the film.
Recently, cameras have been developed that have changeover mechanisms for selecting a photographing aperture size from among: a standard size (large photographing aperture size), panorama size, half size (small photographing aperture size), and so on. Thus, in this type of the camera, there is provided a changeover switch for changing over the photographing aperture sizes. Besides the changeover switch, the camera is further provided with a power switch to turn ON/OFF the circuitry of the camera, and other operation switches. Since the number of switches of the camera increases, the operation becomes complicated and confusing.